


Love is the hearts way of communicating with all

by TezxDixon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kind of AU, M/M, Soulmates, Still sticks to Shadowhunters plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TezxDixon/pseuds/TezxDixon
Summary: Nehemiah Bane is the younger brother of high warlock Magnus Bane. He is 100 years younger than Magnus. This story starts out like every other story. It starts at the beginning. However, our story changed when a multicolored eyed child of the angel steals the heart of the Demon blooded creature.





	1. I never had a home

December 8, 1700

This day started like any other for Magnus Bane. A cocktail in his hand and many of his friends gathered around him. All here to help him celebrate his 100th birthday. He smiled at the many quests walking around his home. A knock on the door interruppted his thought process and the music that the band was playing. He went to the door and threw it open, ready to tell whoever was on the other side to polietly fuck off. When the door opened there was a woman. Her body was very thin and she was wrapped in ripped cloths you could barely pass as clothes. Her eyes were sunken in and dull. Her face; clammy, pale, sickly looking. 

"Por favor. buscando a Magnus Bane.(Please, I'm looking for Magnus Bane)" 

"Soy Magnus. Quien eres tu?(I am Magnus. Who are you?)"

A look of relief passed over the womans face as she pulled open her tattered clothes. Held tightly to her breast was a small infant. At the sudden light the child opened his eyes and locked eyes with Magnus. The child had green-gold cat eyes. The exact invert of Magnus'. 

"No entiendo. (I do not understand)"

"Asmodeus." 

That's the only word the woman could get out before the child started sending bright red sparks out of his hands crying loudly. Magnus snapped his fingers loudly and the child locked his bright green eyes with gold around his cat like pupils with Magnus' gold cat eyes.

"Yohz gaelr hiqqch aera.(Calm down little one)" 

The childs cries were reduced to soft whimpers as he watched Magnus. Magus adverted his eyes to the woman holding the child. Her eyes have gotten very dull and lifeless. She looked up at him with the last bit of strength that she had left in her, Magnus saw nothing but love for the child and pleading for him to take this young Warlock child. Magnus sighed and nodded, he opened his arms slowly for the child to be placed into them. He held the small child to his chest tightly. He looked to where the woman was standing again to ask the childs' name but found that the woman was now gone. Magnus sighed softly and held the child tightly. "Don't worry little Nehemiah. I will protect you." Nehemiah stretched out in Magnus' arms and looked around the now quiet and dead party. 

"Magnus? Is that a child?" 

Magnus looked up at one of his oldest and dearest friends, Ragnor. 

"Yes it is. He is my little brother. Everyone. This is my little brother Nehemiah Bane." 

Magnus announced happily and proudly. Everyone at the party smiled and cheered. Nehemiah grunted and sent blue sparks throughout the party room. 

"Nehemiah. Stop little one. I will get you something to eat."

Magnus furrowed his eye brows. He was an all powerful Warlock yet, he had no idea what a child ate. Of course they could not have alcohol but, what does a tiny infant eat. "You need to get him some milk Magnus. A child that small would need their mothers nutrients to survive but a surrogate mother would be able to do the same thing until he is able to swallow more solid things." Magnus smiled down at the small child and gently kissed his forehead. 

September 15, 1969

Nehemiah was running as hard as his legs could take him. He couldn't randomly portal back to his apartment that he shared with his older brother. The people that were chasing him would surely kill him and his brother before he could even jump through the portal. His jet black hair was sticking to his forehead as the stairs to his apartment came into view. Using the last of his strength he ran up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Magnus!" He slammed the door shut behind him and ran through the apartment looking for his older and much wiser brother. "Magnus! We need to leave now!" Magnus came out of his room, his face showing much displeasure and irritation. 

"What did you do now Nehemiah?" Nehemiah glared at his brother, his brown eyed glamour falling from his eyes. "I didn't do anything Magnus. I simply stated a fact." Magnus sighed loudly. "Who would have known that raising a boy that's my polar opposite would be so much work." 

Magnus and Nehemiah met in the middle of the room and let their magic swirl into one between them. They both threw their hands up and out. Suddenly the outside scenery was no longer the gloomy rainy scene of London but, was now the bright and sunny weather of Costa Rica. Magnus furrowed his eye brows the way he does when he is very upset. 

"Damnit Nehemiah. You need to learn that there is a time and place for everything. You are a Warlock. You will live forever. Start acting like a High Warlock and less like a child!."

Nehemiah looked away from Magnus. That was one thing he always hated. Disappointing Magnus. The person that didn't abandon him. The one that has always been there for him and has always had his best interest at heart. Nehemiah dug his nails into his palms. He only looked up when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"Little brother. You know that I do not like scolding you. But there comes a time when it's okay to joke around and play and there is a time when things need to be serious. Honestly I'm afraid that one day you won't be able to get to me in time." Magnus' gold cat eyes glossed over. Nehemiah sniffled and hugged tightly to his brother. "I'm so sorry Magnus." Magnus smiled and rubbed the back of Nehemiahs long black hair gently. "It is okay my dear brother. Besides I like Costa Rica. It's very pretty this time of year." Nehemiah smiled at his brother and ran to open the patio door. Magnus smiled as the warm wind blew his younger brothers hair back behind him. 

August 23, 2009

Nehemiah was sitting on the right of his brother. Both of their hair now short along the sides and long on top. Nehemiahs was considerably longer than Magnus' but that's the way that he preferred it. He was sipping on the vodka drink that his brother had made him when a loud scream broke him out of his trance. Both him and Magnus rose with almost a royal grace. They quickly made their way to the back room where a frightened red head was running from. The girl bumped shoulders with Magnus and ran smack into Nehemiahs chest. He smirked down at the girl and she ran off quickly. Nehemiah reached the VIP room a fraction of a second after his brother.

"Shadowhunters. What is the meaning of this? Killing our quests in our club? There had bette-" Nehemiahs words were cut off when his glamoured brown eyes met with a pair of blue eyes, the left one more than half brown. His body suddenly felt hot and his hands were clammy. 

"They were killing Mundanes. We didn't have a choice." Magnus looked at his brother and knew what he was seeing. Magnus himself had been his shoes at least once or twice. He waited a moment to see if his brother was going to break out of the trance he was in. When he didn't, Magnus spoke up. "Well clean up after yourselves." 

He grabbed Nehemiahs hand and pulled him through a portal to their temporary home under the Subway. "Nehemiah?" Nehemiah's eyes were now their normal green-gold cat eye. Magnus gently laid his hand on his brothers shoulder. "That Shadowhunter is your Soul Mate isn't he?" Nehemiah was breathing hard and he just nodded slightly, tears coming to fill his bright green eyes. Magnus sighed softly and pulled his little brother into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest; hoping that things would work out better for his little brother this time.


	2. Ain't no body calling my phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into the past to see what Magnus was talking about in the last Chapter. Kind of a filler for what happened to Nehemiah.

July 5, 1859

Nehemiah was laying next to his soul mate in the long grass. His long blond hair shadowing his head like a halo. Nehemiah smiled and grabbed onto the mans hand. "Nehemiah?"

"Hm?" The blond boy sat up and sighed loudly.

"Jared, what's wrong? Talk to me my love." Jared's bright blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm dying Nehemiah." Nehemiahs' heart sank at these words. "What do you mean?" Jared slowly turned to look at Nehemiah and ran his fingers through his hair, coming with his fingers were full locks of his beautiful blond hair. "My love, what has happened?" Nehemiah took Jareds' hand into his own. "They said it's a very rare disease that is attacking my body. And there isn't a cure." Nehemiah's eyes filled with tears as he pulled Jared closely to his chest. "Please don't leave me Jared." Jared buried his face deeper into Nehemiahs' body. "I don't want to. But, I don't really have a choice love." "W-what if you do?" Jared stared into Nehemiahs' eyes and frowned. "Nehemiah there is no cure." Nehemiah shook his head and pulled Jared up gently. 

 

"Magnus will know what to do. I promise my love. You won't have to worry." Nehemiah pulled Jared into his arms and jumped into the portal that he had created. Jared swayed from the sudden shift in his body. "Wait here love I promise everything will be okay."

 

Nehemiah ran off through his home in search of his older brother. "Magnus! Magnus!"

He started beating on his older brothers bedroom door hard and fast. "Please help!"

Magnus' bedroom door flew open. His glamour was gone from his eyes as he stared at his brother ready to go off on him. It wasn't until he saw the tear stains that had painted his little brothers mocha complexion, that he realized that something was terribly wrong. 

"Nehemiah what has happened?" "Please Magnus. Help him" Nehemiah grabbed his brothers arm and drug him through the living room where Jared had collapsed to the floor. A pool of crimson blood underneath his mouth. "Oh no." Nehemiah fell to his knees and pulled Jared to him so that his head was resting on his thighs. Fresh tears started flowing down his cheeks. 

Jared reached up with a shaky hand and wiped at Nehemiahs tears. "Don't cry my love. I promise I will always be with you." Nehemiah shook his head. "No! Magnus is going to help you!" 

Magnus knelt next to his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Nehemiah, There's nothing I can do." Nehemiah looked at Magnus with pleading eyes. "Please Magnus. Use a healing spell or something. Please!" Magnus' heart broke more at the sight of his younger brother sobbing. "Just enjoy the time you have left little one." 

Nehemiah craddled Jareds head in his arms and nuzzled his hair gently. "I love you Nehemiah Bane." Jared ran his fingers softly through Nehemiahs pitch black hair. "I love you my demon." Tears now fell down Jared's ever paling face. 

"I love you too my angel. Always." Nehemiah kissed Jareds face and then his pale lips. "Nehemiah. I want you to have this." Jared gently pulled at the bright blue stone that hung around his neck. 

:"That way I'll always be with you." He placed it into Nehemiah's hand gently. Nehemiah closed his fist around the stone and sobbed gently. "Don't cry love." 

Nehemiah looked down at Jared. His bright blue eyes starting to dull. "I'll always love you." "And I you." Nehemiah rested his forehead against Jared's as Jared took one last shaky breath. 

Nehemiah kissed Jared's now lifeless lips as tears fell down his face like a waterfall. "I love you my angel." 

 

Present time.

Nehemiah was staring out the balcony window as the rain started to fall harder against Brooklyn. He was absentmindedly playing with the stone that hung around his neck. 

"Nehemiah?" His head turned sharply at the voice. "Are you okay?" Nehemiah nodded. Magnus held a drink out to him. "You look like you need this." Nehemiah took the drink and swallowed it down in one gulp. 

Magnus sat in the chair beside Nehemiah. "What's on your mine little brother?" Nehemiah sighed softly. "Jared." Magnus nodded his head. "Ahh." Nehemiah sighed once more and sat across from Magnus. "I haven't been with anyone since Jared Magnus. I loved him so much. The thought of being with anyone but him kills me almost. I feel like I am betraying him just by thinking about anyone else." 

It was now Magnus' turn to sigh. "Nehemiah. Its been almost 150 years. I know that you're scared but I also know that Jared would have wanted you to be happy rather than grieve over him this entire time." Nehemiah let out a heartbreaking sob. "I miss him so much Magnus." Magnus pulled his little brother into his arms. "I know you do. And that's okay. It's okay to miss him. But you can't be stuck on him forever. That's not what he would have wanted."

Nehemiah looked at Magnus and smiled smally. "There we go. Now how about we get drunk and dance all of our troubles away?" Nehemiah let out a slight chuckle. "Sounds like a plan to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your feed back. Let me know how I can fix anything. Please be constructive and not negative or mean.


End file.
